All in your head
by Nerielle Tu
Summary: Mako is acting weird around Korra and she is determined to find out why. Makorra fanfic in response to Abuse Cycle. T for mentions of abuse


**A/N:** Just letting all of you know, FFnet does not like my mashing text together so some of Bolin's text doesn't show up. If the editing looks weird on his text from now on, that's why.

Mako had been weird for days.

Ever since they'd become a couple, life in the Air Temple was pretty cool. They'd wake up- sometimes in the same room- argue, bond, go on a date, you name it. But ever since the last time Mako had been in the room with her all night there had been nothing but awkward silence.

"AGHHHH!" Korra yelled suddenly during her practice with Mako.

Mako stopped suddenly and raised his eyebrows in concern. "Korra! Are you okay?" His voice was frantic. Oh yeah. She forgot that when he HAD been talking in the past few days he'd been over protective. "I'm fine! What about _you_" she demanded in an angry tone. For a moment his brow furrowed and he opened his mouth to respond to her, but then he stopped. "I'm fine, look, I've… I've gotta go…"

She called after him as he ran but he didn't stop. What the hell was up?  
...

"Bolin! Come on! I know you know something!" Bolin stared at her stupidly. "Well you see Korra I can't exactly do thaaat.." he said in a nervous and unsteady tone. Korra stared him down with a scowl. He grinned and started to back away.

"Bolin! Why is your brother being so…so…WEIRD!"

Bolin's face was white. "Korra I'm gonna be for real with you," he said suddenly without hesitation. "His reason is pretty stupid," he said bluntly. "I mean it's kind of adorable and stuff, but honestly he's over reacting," he continued. Korra crossed her arms and stared at him. His hands began to animate as he spoke. "I mean if it were true of COURSE it would be something to worry about but it's about as likely as Pabu hunting Flying Bis-" Bolin's hands were together in a pleading gesture when Korra interrupted. "BOLIN!" she screamed.

" hehadadream wherehehityou sohefeelsbad " Bolin said quickly. Korra stared at him. At first it was in shock and surprise.

Then after a moment they both laughed.

"Oh no Bolin!" Korra said, "Mako's beating me! Who should I call!" Bolin was laughing even harder. "I know! I'll call the source of ultimate justice in the world!" "Lin Bei Fong?" Korra stopped. "Well that would work too….NO! Me! You know! Glowing and afterlives! Do you know what Kyoshi would do to me in my head if I let him hurt me?"

Kyoshi had only once spoken to her about an issue. And mostly it had been very stern advice and approval at her methods, such as almost killing Tarlokk. She shuttered.

"I know I know I told him that! But he's still feeling all bad about it and stuff," Bolin said with a shrug.

Korra felt better than she had in days. "I think I can get him out of it," and with that she went off to find her boyfriend.

...

"Mako!"

When Mako heard her voice at first, he paused. The vision of him hitting her had been one of complete shock to him. The look on her face when he hit her. Her tears were worse than anything he'd ever seen before. Was he really going to hurt Korra even worse than he'd hurt her before? Worse than he'd hurt Asami? He turned slowly to her.

"Uh, Hey Korra," he said quietly. Korra stopped right in front of him. "Bolin told me about your dream, Mako." Mako looked down. "Are…you mad at me?" Korra got up near his face and yelled. "You're damn right I'm mad at you! How could you be so stupid!" Mako blinked and his face reddened. "I just didn't want to hurt you Korra!" he yelled back. "Newsflash City Boy! I'm the Avatar! You hurt me, and I hurt you worse!"

Mako paused for a moment.

"Could you?"

Korra blinked. "You…want me to hit you?" Mako nodded. "I just can't shake this feeling of guilt. Maybe if you hit me bac-" Korra punched him right in the face. He hit the floor with a thud and his hand quickly went to his face. Above him stood the most beautiful woman in the world with the biggest grin he'd ever seen. "You can hit me. I'll just hit you back," she reached her hand out to him. He took it.

He pulled her to him swiftly. "I'll NEVER hurt you Korra…I…couldn't bare it to hurt you anymore than I already have. Never!" Korra's face was indignant, and then she smiled. "Hey don't say it like that, I'll feel bad for hitting **you**" her smile was soft as she buried her face in his chest.

"I love you, Korra," he said sweetly as he embraced the woman he treasured above all else.


End file.
